


Swirling, Like Fire

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gentle Sex, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: “You’re beautiful,” he said against her skin. Mai ground down against his leg. She gasped as she felt his teeth. “Gentle, Zuko.”Mai and Zuko finally get some quiet time after a long day.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 275





	Swirling, Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the Avatar fandom. Please have mercy on my sensitive soul. Also, please note that all characters are over the age of consent. Thank you and enjoy!

Mai scratched Zuko’s scalp. Zuko sighed, making a little noise as the tension left his body. 

“Feel good?” Mai looked down at him. The corner of her mouth quirked up as he nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist, letting his head fully rest on her shoulder. “You’ve been really stressed recently.”

“Lots of new legislation to worry about.”

“And your twenty second birthday is coming up.”

Zuko groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t remind me.”

Mai ruffled his hair before returning to the gentle scratching. “I’ll run interference with the party planning committee.”

“There’s a whole committee?”

Mai huffed an amused breath. “You’re the Fire Lord, Zuko. And you’re a good one. The people love you.”

“There’s only one person I’m interested in having love me.”

Mai tilted his chin up and kissed him. Zuko returned the kiss though his enthusiasm was significantly muted compared to hers.

“Mai, I don’t know that I have enough energy for anything tonight.”

Mai shifted so Zuko’s weight leaned against one of the many fluffy pillows on their bed and threw a leg over his hips to settle on top of him. “What if I do all the work? You can just lay there.”

Zuko’s hands went to her hips, a small smile on his face. “Just lay here? That doesn’t speak well of my skills as a lover.”

“Get creative, then.” There was a mischievous glint in Mai’s eyes. “Put those hands to good use.”

Zuko’s hands drifted up her waist. His thumbs settled just below the curve of her chest, firm against the slippery silk robe.

“Is that a yes?” 

“You convinced me.”

“It wasn’t particularly hard.” She shifted her weight on top of him. “There’s something else that I wouldn’t mind being hard, however.”

Zuko laughed, bright and cheery. His hands moved to the tied sash around her waist, holding her robe closed. “Can I take this off?”

“Show me yours, and I’ll show you mine.”

Zuko pulled her down into a kiss, one hand picking at the knot in his own sash. Mai helped him out of the robe and smoothed her hands over his chest and stomach. Suddenly self-conscious of being the only one exposed, Zuko opened the tie on Mai’s robe. He pushed the robe over her shoulders. The robe slipped the rest of the way down, revealing gorgeous, unblemished skin.

Zuko sat up fully and kissed at the delicate skin on her chest. “You’re beautiful,” he said against her skin. 

Mai ground down against his leg. She gasped as she felt his teeth. “Gentle, Zuko.” Zuko made a noise of acknowledgement, continuing with his kisses and occasional grazing of teeth. Mai pushed him back into the pillows, scooting back so she could wrap her hand around him. He twitched against her warm palm. He made a small noise in his throat. 

“Just relax. Let me.”

Zuko wrapped his hand around hers. “More.”

Mai rolled her eyes, but the amused smile came quickly after. “You’re so needy.”

“Only with you.” His eyes slipped closed as she stroked and rolled her hips. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to relax. Close your eyes. Let me ride you.”

Zuko hummed. He grinned and closed his eyes obediently. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

Mai leaned in close. She let her nails dance over Zuko’s chest, teasing his nipples. “I’m going to ride you until you beg to come.”

Zuko whimpered. “Yes, please.”

Mai gave him a gentle peck on the lips. “So polite.” She took him in her hand and sunk down on him. Zuko’s breath hitched. She was slick and hot around him. Velvet soft with strong, fluttering muscles. Mai let out a deep sigh. Her face melted into a blissful relaxation. “Oh, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now. That’s my favorite part, you know?” She began rolling her hips against him. “That first penetration, when I can feel you stretching me out.”

Zuko’s mouth fell open but no sound came out. His hands came to rest on her hip bones, just feeling the movement. She was beautiful and soft and strong, and every part of her shivered against him. Mai took Zuko’s hand, guiding it between her legs. Zuko rubbed her there, soft, light movements. She was slippery, slick. Zuko craved her, the way her thighs quivered around him. Mai moaned sweetly, picking up the pace. The small, quick thrusts had Zuko feeling breathless. The wet friction had him dizzy. He wanted more.

“Scratch me?” Zuko asked. His face burned when he realized how weak his voice sounded. It was breathy and soft. Mai obliged him, running her nails down his chest. Zuko groaned. His eyebrows knit together in pleasure. One of Mai’s hands came up to cup Zuko’s face, and he kissed her palm. Zuko tilted his hips to meet her rolls. It was too much and he craved more.

“A little farther down, Zuko,” Mai said, nudging his hand between her legs. Zuko moved his hand down and Mai made a pitiful moan. Zuko repeated that movement, desperate to hear that sound again. “That’s so good,” Mai said. “Right there.”

Zuko kept rubbing that spot, letting Mai control their speed and intensity where they were joined. Her thrusts became more erratic, and her moans became drawn out and wavering. She tensed up, clenching around him. Her breath stuttered. 

“You’re close,” Zuko said with a small smile. His breaths were coming heavy and fast. She was so warm and soft. Her voice pitched up into a whine. “I love when you make that sound,” Zuko breathed. “It does things to me.”

“Oh yeah?” Mai was panting now. Her hands were pressed into Zuko’s chest for leverage as she rode. “Tell me about it.”

“It sends a tingle down my spine. Straight to my cock. Makes my face feel hot. Takes my breath away.”

Mai’s breath stopped then. She tensed and her mouth fell open as she shivered. Her muscles pulled the pleasure from him. Zuko gasped, shivering with her as she came.  
Mai groaned, leaning down to bury her face in his neck. Zuko wrapped his arms around her, pressing her close to him. He could feel her chest pressed up against him. She felt so good, so real against him. Her hot breath tickled his ear.

“You wanna keep going?” Mai asked. She pressed down against him, and Zuko gasped. “You still need to finish.”

“Yes! More.”

Mai sat up grinding against him. He cried out. She was looser now, warmer. It was slick between their legs, messy and hot. She rode fast and hard, a different type of pleasure when she moved for him. Zuko whimpered. 

“Is that what you want, Zuko?” His eyes closed, and she grabbed his jaw. “Look at me. Talk to me.”

He opened his eyes to look at her. She was flushed down her chest, beautiful and disheveled. Her mouth was parted in a sweet gasp. Zuko’s nails dug into her hips. “Yes! Do more.” His voice was weak and pitchy. “Please, Mai, yes!”

“Good, Zuko. I love you like this. A pitiful mess just for me.”

Zuko squirmed, his hands clutching the sheets and smoothing over her body. 

“A little more. You can take it, can’t you?”

Zuko’s voice cracked as he thrust up to meet her. She was clenching intentionally. It felt so good. He could feel the tension pooling in his stomach. It was burning and swirling, like fire. It intermingled with his power, filling him up. 

Zuko cried out as it spilled over. His hips lifted off the bed. His muscles pulsed and twitched. He fell limp, back onto the bed. He opened his eyes to see Mai smiling down at him. 

“That looked like a good one.”

“It was.” Zuko returned her smile sleepily. He rolled her so she could lay next to him, and he grabbed a towel off the bedside table, offering it to her. Mai took it graciously and wiped at the slickness between her thighs before dabbing at Zuko’s stomach. His eyes searched her face. “Do you want to come again?”

Mai petted his hair. He was watching with concerned, eager eyes. So ready to please. Filled with hope. “Why? Do you want to make me come again?”

Zuko shrugged weakly. “I like when your voice does that whine thing. That only happens the second time.”

Mai scoffed. “Tell a girl she whines. Good one, Zuko.”

Zuko took her face in his hands, his expression going soft. “No, I meant I like it. It’s sexy.” He pulled her into a kiss, relishing the smooth slide of her lips on his. He moved to bite at her collarbones. He pressed tiny kisses to the skin in between sharp bites. Mai gasped, little broken noises escaping her throat. “Yeah,” Zuko murmured. “Just like that. Can I?”

Mai rolled onto her back, parting her legs a bit. “Only if you use your mouth.” Zuko slid down her body and his lips ran over her thighs. “Underside of your tongue, Zuko. Be gentle.” Zuko licked at her folds. The slickness mixed with his saliva. It was wet and warm. Zuko spread her open with his thumbs, letting his tongue dance around her. He could taste both of them on her. Mai moaned and squirmed. Zuko nudged her legs over his shoulders, pressing himself deeper into her. “Harder.” Her voice was weak and it wavered. Zuko hummed and obliged. Mai’s hands went to the back of his head, pressing him in firmly. She rolled her hips against him. A hand went to her chest, gently brushing over her nipples, just the way she preferred. The heat was building. It was slower, more deliberate the second time. She caught herself whining, those whines that Zuko loved so much, and she pressed a hand over her mouth. 

Zuko pulled away to look up at her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His parted lips were red and swollen, and his mussed hair was tousled in just the right way. “Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you.” His voice was wrecked. Mai nodded and slowly removed her hand from her mouth, burying it in Zuko’s hair again. Zuko pressed his mouth back between her legs. His tongue swirled around her. She whined and gasped. The way Zuko looked up at her, gleaming eyes, made her burn inside. She twisted as her muscles tensed. Her back arched off the bed. Her hands gripped his hair and pulled hard. Zuko grunted and licked wide flat stripes before teasing with the tip of his tongue.

“Right there, Zuko! Right there!” Mai gasped and pressed Zuko into her as she quivered. Then she came. The sensation crescendoed and washed over her in waves. She cried out, toes curling and voice breaking. 

Zuko grinned at her. His mouth and chin were shiny and wet. “Yeah. That’s what I’m talking about.” Mai blushed and turned her face away. Zuko crawled up next to her. “Don’t hide. I love it.”

She gave him a soft smile and reached up to wipe his chin. “You’re a mess.”

Zuko kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m your mess.” He tucked his legs up, pulling the sheets up to his chin.

Mai pushed the hair out of his eyes. “You look like you want to be the little spoon tonight.”

Zuko’s face lit up. “Yes!” He rolled over and snuggled into the mattress. The bed shifted as Mai adjusted pillows behind him and then pressed up against him. She kissed his spine and let her arm wrap around his waist. Zuko could feel Mai’s breath on his back. It was cool and soothing, lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and/or comments would make my day, if you feel inclined to leave one.


End file.
